Daybreakers: Warriors in the Night
by Anthony2190
Summary: A Small Group of Soldiers from the former US Armed Forces has survived the vampire epidemic and now fights to protect remaining humans what happens when they come across a convoy of survivors and one is their worst enemies daughter? Alison/OC


I don't own daybreakers its owned by Lionsgate Productions

My first Daybreakers story and my first story in a while so go easy on the reviews

* * *

><p>Alexander peeked through the shutters of the window he was looking out of. "Lieutenant Harper I think we have about 2 hours still sundown." Alexander said. "Contact our search parties and pull them back to the perimeters I want UV lamps on full blaze till 0600 hours." A man in a tan military uniform said wearing a red beret. Alexander nodded and picked up a long wave radio. "Squads Alpha through Foxtrot pull back to the perimeter." Alexander said. "Copy that Citadel en route to base ETA.20 minutes." A Voice responded. Lieutenant Harper sighed and rubbed his temples "Thirty Fucking days and we've found nobody." Harper muttered. Alexander glanced at the Lieutenant "Sir we're just not looking far enough we'll extend our searches." Alexander said. "Dammnit Mason if we do that we run risk of teams not making it back before sundown." Harper said. Alexander frowned "Sir what's the fucking point of doing any of this if we don't find anybody!" Alexander growled. Harper glared "What do you want me to do Mason we should be thankful we're all still alive!" Harper said. "Being alive doesn't mean shit if we don't do anything with ourselves!" Alexander yelled. Harper glared at Alexander "Mason I think you need to remember who's in charge here get your shit together soldier." Harper said. Mason sent a glare at Harper before leaving the room and walking downstairs into the basement where there was a long room full of Military bunks lined up.<p>

Alexander sat down on one of the bunks around the room there were other soldiers standing around chatting or playing cards. "Mason get your ass up here ASAP!" A voice said over the PA system. Alexander got up and ran up the stairs to the command center. Harper was standing next to the radio station. "Listen to this!" Harper said handing the headset to Alexander. Alexander put it on "We're surrounded can anyone hear me?" A voice said. Alexander took off the headset "I can have the squads there in 30 minutes but we're closest it's your call sir." Alexander said looking at Harper. Harper looked at the map on a table nearby. "Get a team together I want you out there in 10 minutes or sooner get moving Sergeant." Harper said. Alexander nodded and rushed downstairs. "Kilo Squad form up!" Alexander yelled. 8 soldiers quickly rushed over. "We're moving out we got a distress call from some survivors about 2 klicks away I want you geared up and at the motor pool in 5 minutes we don't have time to waste." Alexander said. "Sir yes sir!" The men yelled. Alexander grabbed a quiver of harpoons and grabbed a harpoon gun and ran upstairs to the motor pool outside. In 3 minutes all 8 men rushed out and lined up. "Mount up people let's go!" Alexander yelled getting into a tan Humvee.

Within a few minutes they were overlooking the stopped convoy there were soldiers from the vampire army walking around prepping the unconscious survivors for transfer. Alexander frowned and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked down at the convoy already the soldiers were loading any human survivors into the back of a truck just tossing them in back like sacks of meat. "Shit we got here too late we need a new plan." Alexander muttered. "Sir face it we're too late we can't do shit." A soldier said frowning. Alexander shook his head "Fuck that we're not losing any more people to these Leeches." Alexander said getting into one of the Humvees. "The way I see it they have about a 3 hour drive to get to the city that means we have 3 hours to intercept that convoy." Alexander said. "Boss are you insane you want to attack a vampire army convoy?" A soldier said. "If we don't do this what's the point of us still being alive? I don't want to live if it doesn't mean something and we have the chance to do something meaningful right now." Alexander said looking at the men in his squad. "If you want to go back feel free but I'm not letting those people get turned into human blood packs." Alexander said.

The men in Alexander's squad were silent for a moment before one of them spoke up "We got your back boss." The soldier said. Alexander nodded "Alright we're wasting moonlight people mount up we'll cut them off at the intersection when they reach the main road I'll issue further orders when we get there." Alexander said as his men began getting into the Humvees.

In the convoy Frankie was sitting in the front seat of one of the vehicles talking on the radio. "Yes sir we have the survivors in custody." Frankie said. "Affirmative Corporal Dalton good job what's your ETA to home base?" The man on the radio said. "ETA about 3 hours sir we'll inform you when we're within the city limits." Frankie said. Suddenly the Vehicle infront of them exploded into a ball of fire. "Ambush!" A Soldier screamed as the vampire soldiers rushed out of their vehicles. The Driver of Frankie's vehicle rushed out only to have a long harpoon pin him to the vehicles door before bursting into flames. "Shit!' Frankie yelled as he scrambled for his weapon the word kept repeating itself in his mind as he saw more flames erupting around him knowing they were losing the battle. Suddenly his car door opened and a hand gripped him by his uniform and tossed him onto the ground he found the point of a harpoon centered over his heart. "Don't move an inch blood sucker." The Soldier hissed. Frankie looked around and only saw smoking heaps of flesh the remains of his unit.

Alexander walked over to where one of his men had a vampire soldier on the ground. "Where are the survivors?" Alexander said to the vampire. The Vampire seemed too stunned to say anything to him. Alexander frowned and grabbed the vampire by the collar of his uniform and pressed his knife against the vampire's throat. "I don't have time for this. Tell me where you're keeping the people you caught!" Alexander yelled. "I-In the back of the APC!" The Vampire screamed in fear. Alexander looked toward one of his men and nodded his head toward the APC. The soldier nodded and ran over to the APC. "Pelayo take care of him." Alexander said looking at the vampire. A large burly soldier nodded and smashed the butt of his spear gun into the vampire's face.

The Soldier by the APC finally got the hatch open and nodded "Sir we have around 15 survivors in here!" The Soldier yelled. Alexander nodded "Alright load them into the Humvees we're taking them with us." Alexander said as his men began unloading the unconscious survivors.

* * *

><p>I hope yo all enjoyed it please review<p> 


End file.
